


Louder

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Hunter being the best uncle ever, I Tried, I can't tag I'm sorry, Kid Fic, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Peggy is a very smart kid, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure you got it?"<br/>"Seriously, Jemma? You think I’m not capable of babysitting my daughter?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Me and my friend Sara (RespektTheBovril) had a lot of discussions about baby Peggy. This idea is also was included in that list :)
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely SuperIrishBreakfastTea for being my Super Beta x

"Are you sure you got it?" Jemma asked for the sixth time and got an eye roll in return.

"Seriously, Jemma? You think I’m not capable of babysitting my daughter?" Fitz asked, looking rather offended.

" _Our_ daughter" _,_ Jemma reminded him gently and smiled swiftly, gathering her belongings into the bag.

Coulson and Daisy's team needed her on the mission and she had no choice but join them in another yet inhuman hunt. She usually asked May to babysit their little girl, but this time, it was Fitz who had to do this job.

Three-year-old Peggy was sitting in the middle of her parents' big bed, surrounded by tons of toys and equipment which Fitz made for curious baby. Right now, she was holding a stuffed captain america bear, looking between her parents.

"This is not the first time I’ve been alone with her, yeah? Remember two weeks ago when you were in the lab the whole day?" Fitz reminded and lied on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, that time when you two almost burnt down the kitchen?" Jemma snorted, "Of course I remember."

"But you liked the cookies, didn't you?" Fitz stood up and smiled smugly. Peggy let out a quiet giggle and Leo glanced at her. "Peggy did."

Jemma turned away to find a cardigan but a few second later a smile formed on her lips. She finally was happy and nothing could spoil or darken her mood, not this mission or inhuman they were searching for. She couldn't be happier than she is now: right behind her back are her favorite people in the world and she doesn't want anything but her little family, safe and sound.

"We know you’re smiling, Jem", Fitz's voice made her grin more, and then a little figure hugged her by her legs. She laughed and returned her attention to her family.

"Your daddy is far too smart", Jemma laughed and lifted Peggy up, making her sit comfortably in her arms. The little girl let out a bubbly laught when Jemma's cold fingers started tickling her stomach. "Using my little girl to distract me from my task!"

Peggy let out a small giggle and rushed back to her father. She jumped on their bed with a "poomf!" and crawled back to Fitz, collecting small metallic toys on her way. Leo let Peggy sit on his stomach, looking at his daughter studying pieces of tech. "Don't worry, Jemma. We'll be just fine. I've planned the whole day. The list is ready."

"I just hope that you don't have 'cookies for Jemma' in that list", the biochemist mumbled, collecting her now long hair in a pony tail. Leo whispered 'how rude' but smiled, anyway.

As soon as Jemma finished her preparations she lied down beside her little family once more, a little ritual they made up after Peggy was born. Gathering together for a few minutes, cuddling and making sure everything will be fine. Jemma placed her head on Leo's shoulder and took Peggy's little hands in hers, drawing little circles on baby's soft skin.

"Mama will do her job and come back, yeah? And then we have a whole night for ourselves. We can watch your favorite cartoon or go to the training room to see Melinda training."

Peg grinned at her favorite babysitter's name and leaned down to her mum, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. That made Fitz laugh and he tickled little girl, causing a bubbly laughter of joy. Jemma shifted a little so Peggy wouldn't hit her accidentally in her breast - _like it was the last time when Fitz decided to have fun with his baby girl -_ and sighed, glancing at the wall clock.

"I have to move out", she said softly, gathering her giggling daughter in her arms and placing a kiss to her temple. Then she leaned down and with a smile on her lips and kissed her husband, with more force then she expected. A fainted 'come back to me' made her look in Fitz's eyes and she nodded her head a silent 'yes'. She will always come back, for she has now motivation to excel at her job.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Peggy was in a surprisingly playful mood today. Fitz barely could find his jumpy and active kid. The whole base had become their playground. Peggy's third favorite place was obviously garage. As soon as she saw Mack working on some car, she rushed to her big friend, hugging him from behind.

"Ow, monkey, I thought you were in the lab", Mack turned away and lifted Peggy up. Only then he noticed Fitz, hands on his hips, looking exhausted.

"We were. But then she wanted to see the cars", Fitz sighed, leaning onto the wall. "When are they back? Its been almost three hours."

Mack shrugged and let Peggy go, looking at his friend with a smirk on his lips. "She’s trouble, isn't she?"

"Uh, no, no I wouldn't say that, actually", Fitz grimaced, glancing at his little girl running around the car Mack was fixing. "I mean, it would be easier if she was talking, you know? So I wouldn't look for her when she is out of my sight."

"Remember my words, Turbo. When she starts talking, it would be much worse. Imagine the questions she'll ask you and Jemma."

Leo groaned at the picture in his head. He knew that Peggy would be a very curious child, but he could only imagine what kind of questions the baby would ask. He just hoped she won't ask too embarrassing questions in such young age. "Let's hope those questions will be innocent for a three year old baby", Fitz chuckled. "Hey, Peg, you wanna see what Hunter is doing?"

Peggy immediately rushed to the other room, completely oblivious to her father. Fitz just rolled his eyes and followed his daughter, leaving Mack laughing behind them.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

If someone had told Fitz that his fellow Brit was good with kids, he would never have believe it. However, seeing Hunter playing hide and seek with Peggy in the small storage made Fitz realize that there are a lot of things he still didn't know about his new best friend.

"Ow, Peg! That's cheating! C’mere, monkey, game over, you won!"

With a shriek the little girl jumped out of the highest cupboard in the room and fell in Hunter's arms, laughing unstoppably. Fitz, who was busy with some piece of tech which was given to him by one of the new assistants, chuckled.

"You are surprisingly good with children", he noticed, glancing at his friend and daughter in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, Bob and I had some encounters with children before, so I'm not new at this", Lance lifted Peggy in the air and sat her down on his shoulder. "Are you done there, mate? I gotta go test Sparkplug's new weapons".

Little girl giggled at funny nickname for _uncle_ Linc and tugged Hunter at his hair, asking to for bringing her back to earth. "Ow, cupcake, that was rude! Ugh, when will you start talking?" Hunter mumbled, watching her run around the table with her stuffed tiger toy.

"That's what I am saying!" Fitz exclaimed, putting away the tech. "Don't get me wrong, I am very patient..."

"Are you?" Hunter smirked, a hint of teasing on his face.

"Very funny. And yes. I am. But it would be easier if she was talking."

As soon as Fitz finished his sentence, Peggy clutched at her father's jeans and held out her hands, asking for a lift. "Here we go. C’mon, let’s wait for mama in our room. Say bye to uncle Hunter."

They held their breath, waiting for her to actually say something, but instead, she stretched her little hand to Lance and moved a little bit forward, leaving a sloppy kiss on his cheek. With a smirk on his lips, Fitz left his friend grumbling.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Watching Peggy flipping through the pages of the biggest book in her collection (which was gifted by Coulson for her second birthday) was one of Leo's favorite things to do. Her blue eyes were concentrated on her task and Fitz could tell that she was trying to understand some of the words. Mostly it was Jemma who was in charge of reading before bed, but sometimes Peggy curled up at her dad's side, handing him the book she wanted to read. Today was the day.

"Have you chosen the story to read, Peg?" Fitz shifted comfortably on their bed and smiled, looking at his daughter. The little girl, who was swaying back and forth, suddenly jumped on their bed and cuddled next to the engineer, placing her head on Fitz's stomach. "Oh, The Book of Jungle again? You truly are my daughter."

Eventually, their reading session ended with a snoring Fitz and Peggy by his side, playing with a little robot her father made and her Captain America teddy bear. The book was long forgotten but still open and Peggy, too bored because her dad couldn't entertain her anymore, took the book and placed it right in front of herself, staring at words on the page. She wasn't tired at all, especially after a rather comical and artistic reading with her father. She also wanted to see Jemma, just to be sure her mama is right beside her, just like her daddy, protecting her from big bad people. So, after a few minutes of trying to understand what was written, Peggy opened her mouth and started reading quietly to herself, stuttering and mixing syllables and letters sometimes.

The mission took more time than Jemma expected. The inhuman they were searching for had the superpower to disappear, and invisibility was not what Coulson's team wanted. Luckily, with Daisy and Lincoln's power they managed to convince the poor guy to stop hiding and let help him.

Fighting a desire to lay down right on the floor of their base, Jemma thanked Lincoln for another yet gift for Peggy: a stuffed pikachu toy. The inhuman offered his help in case Fitzsimmons need _privacy_ , making Jemma blush furiously. She couldn't be more thankful, though.

The biochemist tried to be as quiet as possible but the light in their room was still turned on, which made Simmons wonder why her family was still awake. Placing her bag softly on the floor, Jemma smiled at the picture in front of her. Her husband was out, his arm around their daughter sitting beside him, who was playing with her toys. But as soon as Peggy noticed movement, she gasped and smiled widely, stretching out little hands to her mum.

"Mama! Ye'r home!"

The young mother suddenly froze and Jemma was sure that her jaw was somewhere on the floor. Peggy crawled out of her father's arm awkwardly making Fitz stir and grumble.

"Pe-Peggy?" Jemma, too shocked to say anything else, was hugged tightly by her little girl, wondering when her baby has become so strong. Patting her back, the biochemist sat in their bed, staring at her daughter and shook Fitz, trying to wake him up.

"Mama, I want the story", Peggy took the book in her hands and handed it to her mum, who was too stunned to register what's happening right now.

"The-the sto... Huh, the story? Haven't you and daddy read one today?" Jemma kept shaking Leo's leg, harder this time. Grumpy sleepy Fitz sighed out loud and continuously, and opened his eyes, taking Jemma's hand in his, preventing it from shaking him. "Hey, Jem. What's wrong'?"

"Daddy! Hello, daddy!" Fitz was attacked by little figure of his daughter, who jumped next to his laying figure and causing him wake up immediately. It caused en engineer grumble and hold his breath, staring at smiling little girl right in front if his face.

"Jeeeemmmaaaa?"

"Can't. Talk. Myself. Uh. What. What happened?"

Fitz shrugged and sat on the bed, watching his daughter crawling next to him eagerly.

"Daddy, mama is home."

Jemma whimpered and covered mouth with her hand, watching her little darling clutching to her father. Soon she felt her free had taken by little fingers and glanced at Peg.

"Sleep, mama."

Peggy tugged Jemma forward, making older woman lay down to her family. On shaking legs a scientist took her place beside her husband, little Peggy between her parents. As soon as baby was comfortable, she hugged her parents and fell asleep, almost immediately, making Leo and Jemma seize the moment of calmness.

"Remember when she was just born?" Fitz whispered, caressing Peggy's curls. Jemma hummed, drawing little light circles on her sweetheart's back. "She was so tiny and beautiful and I just... I knew she would be as smart as we are."

Jemma smiled and shifted a little, just to see Leo better. The smile on her face made him shiver and he took Jemma's hand, grasping it softly. Maybe this wasn't Perthshire, and they weren't safe enough, but they were together. It was as simple as one plus one and both Jemma and Leo couldn't be more thankful for each other and their little angel, snoring quietly between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me really happy!  
> Thank you for reading :) x


End file.
